


Machtspielchen (CATS(Musical), PG-13, Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity) - german: liz_mo

by liz_mo



Category: CATS (Musical) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, sockenwichteln2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munkustrap kommt vom rechten Weg ab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machtspielchen (CATS(Musical), PG-13, Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity) - german: liz_mo

_Titel: Machtspielchen_

_Autor:[](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **liz_mo**](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/) (LJ/AO3)_

_Fandom: CATS (Musical)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairing: Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity_

_Wörter: 1,061_

_Summary: Munkustrap kommt vom rechten Weg ab_

_A/N: Für[](http://gobbolina.livejournal.com/profile)_[ **gobbolina**](http://gobbolina.livejournal.com/) für's Sockenwichteln auf  [ ](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/profile) [ **deutsch_fandom** ](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/) _. Der Prompt war: Demeter/Munkustrap/Macavity (hier gerne auch was mit Machtspielchen)_

_Beta von[](http://minavox.livejournal.com/profile)[ **minavox**](http://minavox.livejournal.com/). Danke!_

**Machtspielchen**

Munkustrap verabscheute diese Seitenstraße.

Sie war dunkel, dreckig und stank nach dem Urin von Menschen, die das Zeug getrunken hatten, was sie komisch laufen lies.

Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, während er sich an die Hauswand drückte.

Alle Katzensinne sagten Munkustrap, dass er in eine Falle lief. Diese Straße war nicht sicher.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Dies war der einzige Weg zu seinem Ziel, der nicht über die breite Straße voller todbringender Metallkisten führte oder durch den Park, der noch schlimmer war als hier.

Dort schrieen die Menschen rum und traten oft nach den Katzen, nachdem sie sich mit Nadeln gestochen hatten.

Hier stanken sie zwar nicht weniger schlimm, aber entweder schliefen sie oder manchmal sagte der eine oder andere ein paar nette Worte.

Aber heute war keiner da, weder der alte Mann, der unter dem Berg aus Zeitungen schlief, noch die Frau, die immer ihre Hände in fingerlosen Handschuhen aneinander rieb.

Stattdessen konnte Munkustrap die Anwesenheit einer anderen Katze riechen.

Eine weibliche, wenn ihn seine Nase nicht im Stich ließ.

Und er kannte diesen Duft.

Als er das nächste Haus erreichte, wurde der Duft stärker und Munkustrap erkannte, zum wem er gehörte.

Demeter.

Ihr Duft war betörend und Munkustrap musste einen großen Teil seiner Willenskraft aufwenden, um seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Demeter war sehr aufreizend, und Munkustrap konnte sich ihr nicht ganz entziehen.

Aber sie war auch nicht ganz koscher, unter den Jellicle-Katzen munkelte man von Techtelmechteln mit Macavity. Von kleineren Dienstleistungen für ihn und seine Gang mal ganz abgesehen.

Es war besser, sich von ihr fern zu halten.

Zu spät. Der Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand wurde länger. Und dann huschte Demeter über das Pflaster auf ihn zu.

Ihre goldenen Augen verengten sich, als sie Munkustrap von oben bis unten musterte. Dann verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

„Munkustrap, wie schön, dich hier zu sehen“, schnurrte sie.

„Demeter“, antwortete Munkustrap verhalten. Seine Schnurrhaare zitterten leicht. Demeter führte sicher nichts Gutes im Schilde. Sie war ihm immer sehr verdächtig vorgekommen, so wie sie ihre Reize einsetzte und wie leicht sie sich von solchen üblen Gestalten wie Macavity beeinflussen ließ.

Für eine ordentliche Katze gehörte sich sowas nicht. Da mochte der geheimnisumwitterte Macavity noch so verführerisch oder clever sein, eine ordentliche Jellicle-Katze oder ein ordentlicher Jellicle-Kater war Meister ihrer oder seiner Gedanken und Gefühle. Und schon gar nicht ließ er sich von seinen niederen Instinkten leiten und fantasierte darüber, wie wunderbar es wäre, wenn jemand, der klug war und verrucht genug, sich zu nehmen, was er begehrte, seine Tatze in seinen ….

Munkustrap schüttelte sich.

Demeter war gefährlich. Dabei blieb es.

Während er – abgelenkt – gewesen war, war Demeter immer näher gekommen. Und jetzt war es zu spät, davon zu rennen. Munkustrap war versucht, sich kurz an die Hauswand zu drücken und davon zu schleichen, aber das würde zu ängstlich aussehen. Dann doch lieber Rückgrat zeigen. Munkustrap blieb, wo er war. Demeter anzufauchen, ließ er sich aber nicht nehmen.

Die aber schnurrte nur noch mehr und strich betörend vor ihm auf und ab, so dass Munkustrap erst recht keine Möglichkeit bekam davonzuhuschen. Ohne Gewaltanwendung würde er nicht davon kommen. Und das sah Munkustrap, so sehr er auch Gewalt verabscheute, immer wahrscheinlicher werden.

Sein Fauchen wurde stärker, und er fuhr seine Krallen aus.

Aber Demeter ließ sich dadurch nicht beindrucken.

  
  
„Oh, mein kleiner Kater“, schnurrte sie. „Magst du immer noch niemanden verletzen? Tja, dann sitzt du wohl in der Falle, oder? Denn hier kommst du nicht so einfach durch. Nicht ohne Wegzoll zu bezahlen...“

Bevor Munkustrap sich jedoch entscheiden konnte, ob er nun doch seine Krallen anwenden sollte oder ob sich mit Demeter einzulassen den Zorn von Macavity wert war, sträubten sich alle seine Haare und er machte einen Buckel.

Es war noch eine dritte Katze hinzugekommen, diesmal ein Kater.

Munkustraps Fluchtinstinkt drängte ihn mit aller Macht, nun endlich davonzurennen. Aber er konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

Munkustrap musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wer aus den Schatten neben Demeter getreten war.

Aber seine Neugier war natürlich stärker. Seine Augen huschten über das rote, ungepflegte Fell, die ungekämmten Schnurrhaare und blieben an den eingesunkenen Augen hängen, die viel Intelligenz und im Moment auch ein großes Maß an Belustigung zeigten.

„Gut gemacht, Demeter.“ Macavitys Schnurren klang so rostig, wie sein Fell aussah. „Du hast uns aber ein schönes Exemplar von Kater gefangen. So intelligent und doch genau so in der Falle, wie ich es dir vorausgesagt habe. Und du freust Dich auch schon, nicht wahr? Er gehört dir, meine Liebe, unter den Bedingungen, die wir ausgemacht hatten.“

Demeter schnurrte eine Bestätigung zurück, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Munkustrap zu.

Dieser konnte jedoch nur weiterhin hilflos den hochgewachsenen Kater ihm gegenüber anstarren.

Macavitys Pupillen verengten sich leicht.

Dann vibrierten seine Schnurhaare voller Belustigung.

„Das ist noch viel besser, als wir gedacht haben, Demeter.“ Macavitys Stimme klang ganz und gar nicht belustigt, sondern sehr, sehr gefährlich. „Der kleine Kater will, dass wir mit ihm spielen. Er mag es nur ganz und gar nicht wahrhaben. Trägst du deswegen so ein schönes Halsband, kleiner Kater? Damit ich das hier damit machen kann?“

Ohne auf Munkustraps Antwort zu warten, die dieser auch nicht hätte geben können, fuhr Macavity eine Kralle aus, schob sie unter den Ring von Munkustraps Halsband und zog ihn so nahe an sich heran, dass Munkustrap die Flecken in Macavitys Pupillen sehen konnte.

Macavity musterte ihn so eine ganze Weile. Munkustrap hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er nun wusste, wie sich eine Maus fühlt, bevor die Katze entscheidet, dass sie doch lieber mit dem Essen noch ein bisschen spielen will.

„Oh, ja“, schnurrte Macavity. „Du willst, dass wir mit dir spielen, aber du willst es dir noch nicht eingestehen. Ich werde dich schon noch dazu bringen, kleiner Kater.“

Munkustrap wusste, dass Macavity sein Wort wahr machen würde. Er wusste, dass er verlieren würde, sollte er sich auf einen Kampf einlassen. Er wusste auch, dass er versuchen könnte, sich nicht gegen das aufzulehnen, was sie mit ihm vorhatten. Er wusste aber auch, dass es seinem innersten Wesen wiederstrebte, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchen würde. Und dass Macavity genau das wusste und darauf abzielte.

Und er wusste auch, dass, egal was die weitere Nacht bringen würde, er nie wieder die Worte „kleiner Kater“ hören konnte, ohne genau an diesen Moment zu denken.

  
Munkustrap schloß die Augen und ergab sich.


End file.
